


【银高PWP】本垒三则

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	【银高PWP】本垒三则

SITUATION 1

高中生银时x高杉，和桂/辰马在一起鉴赏影片，不知道为什么都后退到了后面的床上，然后诡异的沉默了下来。

（桂/辰马：当时我们害怕极了）

高杉皱着眉头，只有唾液润滑，银时挤进来的很困难，弄得他有点疼。

银时在他背后压低声音喘息着，亲吻吮吸着他的后颈，高杉被弄得有点头皮发麻，死死咬着牙关，感到银时抬手扳起他的腿让他把小腿向后搭到他的腿上，一边抬手揉弄着他的乳尖。

……都说过我那里不敏感了。

高杉在心底有点混乱的低声骂，房间为了气氛关着灯，面前大屏幕上男优女优的身体叠在一起，女优有点夸张的叫，他感到银时终于完全顶了进来，稍微停了一会，手滑下去帮他撸动性器，喘息着亲吻着他的颈侧，然后舔弄他的耳垂。

高杉被他弄得胸膛剧烈起伏，气息为了压下去声音时断时续，银时停了一下之后顶弄起来。他们两个都侧躺着不好大幅度动作，银时的手扒住高杉的腿把他向后用力拉，小幅度飞快地顶动着。

高杉被他几下正好顶在前列腺的敏感点上，猛地把脸转过去按在枕头里闷住喘息，腿部肌肉爽的抽动了两下，银时感到他后穴的收缩，向着那里又飞快用力顶撞着。

视频的声音仍然很大，高杉的脸在枕头里闷的通红，抬手死死扒住银时抓着他胯的手，大口喘息着。银时也爽的头皮发麻，忍不住轻轻咬着高杉的后颈和肩头，紧紧搂着他，大腿更顶进来一点分开他的腿，手向后箍着高杉用力顶撞。

高杉微微闭上眼，皱着眉头，小腿也配合的勾住银时，抬手撸动自己的性器。两个人这么顶动了一会，被子里全都是潮湿的汗水，高杉感到银时稍微停下一下，在他耳边声音压到最小：“快结束了……我也差不多了。”

高杉感到他的动作更加快了起来，一只手忍不住死死揪着被单，另一只手顺着银时的节奏飞快地撸动着下身。银时感到高杉的后穴绞的离开，深深顶着高杉的头发呼吸着他身上的气息，飞快顶弄着。

视频里也基本到了本垒的高潮，撞击声和叫声响成一片，高杉感到银时猛然从自己身体里抽出来，然后有点冲动的猛然把他的身体一拉，正面翻过来，然后翻身压了上来。他把两个人头上被子完全掀到头顶，低头死死咬着高杉的嘴唇接吻，两个人性器摩擦着射了出来。

银时压着高杉喘息了几秒，才小心的翻身移下来，把被子拉到两个人肩头的位置，抬手摸了摸高杉湿漉漉的性器，然后把两个人的精液在小腹上抹开，探头亲了亲高杉的脸，缓缓呼了口气。

高杉出了一头汗，扭头看了银时一眼，抬手啪在他的脸上，让他离远点。

SITUATION 2

现PARO律师银时x董事长高杉，银时晚上加班过来探班，在办公室来了一发。

银时抬着高杉的一条腿，尝试了一下，还是动了动，把西装裤脱下来放到一边，重新顶了进去。

高杉腰靠在实木的办公桌上，手撑在后面，抬头喘息了一声，抬手把领带松了松。

银时轻笑一声，帮他把领带解开了一点，然后一边慢慢在里面摩擦，一边抬手解开高杉衬衫的扣子，俯身去嘬他的乳尖。

高杉抬手抱住银时的头，皱眉喘息了片刻，银时才开始大幅度的动作了起来。高杉摆动着腰感觉到银时在里面搅弄，微微皱着眉，抬手勾住银时的脖子，和他接吻。

银时就着这个姿势插弄了片刻，就抬手把人彻底抱起来靠在桌子上，双腿和屁股都悬空，斜靠着插了进去。

高杉手撑在后面喘息了一声，抬腿盘在银时的腰后，后穴绞的愈发得紧，银时皱了皱眉，喘息了一声，拍拍高杉的皮肤，低声：“别夹这么紧，董事长大人。”

高杉轻笑一声，猛然腰部发力，上身整个挂在银时的身上，胳膊勾住他的脖子，低声：“受不了了。”

银时被他夹得头皮发麻，也不说什么了，抱住高杉的臀部，开始用力发力的猛烈顶动。高杉整个人的重量都挂在银时的身上，很快就喘息起来，感到银时不仅在插，还抱着他在办公室里走动了几步，最后把整个人顶在百叶窗上，双腿掰开，自下而上的用力顶动起来。

百叶窗被蹭的不断作响，高杉抬手抓着银时的肩背，忍不住喘息出声。银时每一下都顶的很重，甚至让人小腹有种抽痛的感觉，但是又欲罢不能的充实。

银时亲吻着高杉，又把他的腿放下，把人按在窗户上，飞快的抽动着。高杉手指胡乱的抚摸着银时的肩背，抬手用力揪着对方的领带接吻。他的衬衫已经落到了手肘，衣衫不整，胸前裸露出来的乳头被银时还整整齐齐的西服面料磨得发疼。

银时感到高杉摩擦的动作，抬手配合着他的动作扣弄着他的乳头，轻声一边抽动一边低笑：“磨肿了才舒服吧？这么敏感，平常不会有感觉吗？还是说董事长大人工作的时候，一直在发情？”

高杉被他弄得抽了口气，勾着他的脖子，低声回答：“别废话……再用力——”

银时咬牙把高杉的腿抬得更高，狠狠的插进去顶动着，高杉被他扳的踮起脚尖，身体不断耸动着，一边抬头继续和银时接吻。

银时连续的吻着他，一边把高杉的衬衫也脱了扔到一边，就留下一根领带，然后抱着他转回了桌子上，整个人仰躺着，又拉着他的双腿重新干了进去。

银时的上身还穿着很整齐，还衣冠禽兽的带着个眼镜，高杉被他这副样子看的发热，舔了舔嘴唇，喘息着揉弄着自己充血的乳头：“……今天看看你能不能干射我——”

银时几乎每一次都贴着高杉的敏感点往死了干，他感到高杉的后穴越收缩越厉害，终于猛地一皱眉，抬腿死死勾住银时的腰把他按向自己，射了出来。银时的性器被后穴吮吸着，没有太刻意忍耐，也跟着射了出来。

高杉喘息着，笑着抓住银时领带，抬起手把他拉向自己，狠狠的接吻。

SITUATION 3

交往还不是那么久的万事屋银时x高杉，其实很喜欢和银时做爱的高杉君稍微喝醉了一点点的骑乘。

银时微微蹙眉，感到高杉缓缓坐下去，把自己吞了进去。高杉的前身也已经完全勃起了，不过他现在没有动，而是手撑在银时的胸口，蹲坐停下来片刻，微微喘息，然后抬腰动了起来。

高杉开始动的还算小心，后来动作幅度越来越快，开始撑着银时的胸口，前后摆动着腰用性器摩擦着敏感点，后来后撤了一点，开始大开大合的抽插起来。

他的腰力极好，每次都几乎完全抽出来再完全猛地坐回去，性器插到底的时候后穴总会反射性地收缩一下，然后高杉还会跟着用力的扭一扭腰。银时胸膛剧烈的起伏着，双眼几乎冒火，一边小幅度的顶弄着配合着高杉，一边抬手搓揉着他的腰际和臀部，哑声：

“喜欢这样？”

“还行——”高杉低沉着声音回答，又猛地坐下去，后穴剧烈的抽动着，然后迅速又抬腰动作。润滑剂被快速的动作打出白沫，高杉来回骑坐了片刻似乎终于稍微有点疲劳，把银时的性器完全吞下以后没有再动，而是前后左右扭着腰研磨。

他的后穴蠕动的厉害，银时只是很微小的抽动着，感到性器整根被吞进去，高杉似乎很享受被插到底的感觉，微微张开一点嘴喘息着，来回摆动着腰。

“喜欢深一点？”银时低声，抬腰往上用力一顶，“这样舒服吗？”

“嗯、啊，有点——”高杉低声回答，迎合着银时的动作，摆动着腰部，把性器吞的更深。

银时忍不住抬手发力按住高杉的小腹，想象着自己性器进去的长度，用力研磨着。高杉手撑着后边，挺着腰，转着圈的摆动着，低头看着他的动作。

高杉的腰很精悍，但是也相当的细，银时抬手按压着他的小腹，然后抬手握住性器，配合着高杉前后的动作，来回套弄，一边轻轻顶动。

过了片刻，银时才又坐起来一点，加大幅度，上下顶弄着，哑声：“你也自己动？”

高杉被他顶弄着敏感点，性器更加硬起，顶部甩出湿滑的液体，一边撑着身体，上下大幅度的摆动起来。

“自己玩一玩前面……”银时低声，“……会很舒服的。”

他看着高杉来回蹲坐着让性器操干着自己，一边抬起手揉弄着胸口，整个人兴奋到了极点，发狠的向上顶动着，高杉终于有点动作不稳，被银时箍住腰，每一下都狠狠的摩擦过肠壁，带来酸麻的快感。

“啊——”高杉忍不住呻吟出声，银时坐起身来猛地抱住他和高杉接吻，顺势把人整个正面压倒在了床上，双腿分开压到头的两侧，自上而下的抽插着。

高杉被插弄的两眼有点失神，抬手分开大腿，挺腰配合着银时的动作，然后又被银时凶狠的按下来接吻。

两个人都已经兴奋到了极点，银时的动作越来越快，终于猛然按住高杉腿，在最后关头抽出来，和高杉的性器压在一起飞快地撸动，精液很快飞溅到高杉的胸口和下巴上。

银时喘息着膝行两步，把带着精液的性器擦过高杉的脸颊和嘴角，挤出最后一点，然后低下头，和唾液混杂在一起的交缠着和他接吻。


End file.
